


The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XXIV: Trimmed With Lace

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [24]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Holidays, Jazz - Freeform, Party, Romance, Slash, Tony only has a cameo, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Natasha and Pepper enjoy a two-tiered Valentine's Day celebration.
Relationships: Black Widow/Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/46448
Kudos: 7





	The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos XXIV: Trimmed With Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: February 13, 2021  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: 2021  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 500  
> Author’s Note: The entire series can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

_Time was,_  
_Hearts were red_  
_And trimmed with lace,_  
_Hearts of love_  
_And elegant grace._

  


**Sarah Jean Sedgwick**  
**_“Victorian Lace”_**  
**1920 C.E.**

  
The Grand Ballroom of New York’s _Golden Arms Hotel_ glittered and dazzled with crystal chandeliers and shimmering gowns as the annual Maria Stark Foundation Ball was in full swing this February evening.

Tony Stark was host of the gala (he also owned the hotel), holding court with reporters and socialites at one end of the room near the buffet table while the dance floor was filled with celebrants, ringed by tables of cozy intimacy. The rich and powerful were on full display tonight, dripping with jewels and arrogance.

Two of the most splendid dancers were Pepper Potts and Natasha Romanoff. Pepper dazzled in a diaphanous champagne-colored gown with an enchanting emerald necklace and earrings while Natasha blazed in a sequined red gown with a stunning ruby necklace and earrings. They sparkled as they moved, graceful and beautiful as they only had eyes for each other.

“You’re Russian fire, my love,” said Pepper, curtsying with élan.

“A good match for a pepperpot, my beauty.” Natasha bowed.

“Glad you wore your gown tonight instead of your tux. You sparkle so dearly.”

Natasha smiled. She reached out and took Pepper’s hand. They whirled around the dance floor, attracting many an eye. Happiness swirled around them like hearts and doves.

“Be my Valentine?” Pepper asked with a big smile.

“With lace trimmed around the edges.”

“Aww.”

They drank champagne and ate lobster and caviar. They could have had oysters, shrimp, roast beef, steak and dozens of other dishes. They danced again to Big Band music, retro and charming (Steve would have loved it), and it was an elegant, uppercrust evening, love in the air.

& & & & & &

Jazz reverberated through the club, and Natasha wore a sequined red dress, short and sparkly. She still wore her ruby jewelry and had added a silk red headscarf, shot through with gold threads. Pepper wore a short green dress, retaining her emerald jewelry. Both wore stiletto heels and were dancing like flappers in a speakeasy. Both had added long strands of pearls to complete the ‘20s image.

They drank overpriced booze and ate jalapeno poppers with Russian dressing, and Pepper asked, “Be my Valentine?” and Natasha answered, “With red satin roses.”

The second part of the evening was more raucous but just as loving. Valentine’s Day high and low, Natasha said wryly, and there was home yet to come.

They danced and drank and beads rattled and sequins flashed, and Valentine’s Day turned to night, and two pairs of eyes met.

“Home?” Pepper asked.

“Home,” said Natasha, knocking back her drink. She crossed her legs and looked passionately at her lover, taking the pearls in her teeth and looking unbearably sexy.

The music pulsated, reaching every cell and nerve. Pepper finished her drink and stood. “Let’s go.”

& & & & & &

Home.

Wild. Passionate. Beads circling breasts and red lips skimming silken skin. Hearts trimmed with lace. Red satin love.

Valentine’s Night.


End file.
